The Rage Of Waspinator
by tankbuster626
Summary: Waspinator: The Archangel of Strength, and the Aspect of Strength. He has faced and conquered many threats, but when he finds himself stranded in another universe, he must do everything he can to survive.
1. The Beginning

The first sequel of 'To Protect and Serve', hope you guys enjoy!

Waspinator groaned as he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a dark sky and trees. He cursed to himself. "Damn Destructors, should've known they'd pull a trick like that." He rolled off his back so he could get off the grass he was laying upon. He looked around to see bits and pieces of Protectorate metal laying around him,including a few Protectorate bodies.

"They didn't deserve this kind of death" he sighed. He held up his left arm and pushed a button on it,only for nothing to happen. He growled as he pushed it a dozen more times to only get the same result. "So much for leaving this place." Waspinator then pressed another button on his wrist, where a holographic projection of a set of seemingly random numbers appeared.

"Universe 57835 huh? Well, it could've been worse"

A soft moan to his left caused him to grab his hammer from his back and point it in the general direction of where the noise came from. "Show yourself!" He called. He scanned over the area when his eyes landed upon a female Protectorate with mechanical tentacles that ended in claws coming out of her back leaned against a tree. She also had no legs.

"An engineer" Waspinator mused as he sheathed his hammer. He walked over to her and gently pressed a finger against her neck. "Still alive, but barely" he muttered. He gently picked her up with one hand, while opening a compartment on his hip and pulling out a cube shaped device with the other. He slowly made his way away from where he had woken up from while crushing the device slightly and tossing it behind him, the slightly crushed cube now glowing orange. He didn't even flinch as the area behind him was engulfed in a fiery white explosion that encompassed the entire 'crash' site, with everything in it being vaporized.

The giant Archangel sighed as he set down the unconscious engineer in the large cave he decided to stop in, his mind in shambles. _"I'm stranded in universe 57835 with only a female engineer as company, and with no way of getting back home so I can get revenge on O'malley for pulling this trick."_

He was brought out of his rumblings when he heard the sound of metal scraping stone. Waspinator looked over to where he had set down the engineer and saw that she was laying upright, her metallic tentacles supporting her upright while she had both hands on her head. "Mother of Wyldestar, my head aches." She looked around to see where she was until her vision landed upon the only other individual in the room. "Archangel Waspinator!" She raised herself up to a 40 foot height and saluted. Waspinator saluted back and sighed. "At ease Miss..." the woman removed her helmet to reveal a human looking face with gunmetal grey skin, golden yellow eyes, and long electric blue hair. "My name is Patch-up sir, I was going to ask where we were if you don't mind."

Waspinator softly growled for being reminded that. "We're currently in universe 57835, after having had both our sorry asses, including what I'm assuming was the majority of the Protectorate fleet, sucked into a inter-universal portal and spat out here." Patch-up's face turned from one of confusion, to one of shock and horror as her glowing eyes widened. "By the Archangels" she whispered. She than realized something that Waspinator didn't. "You said universe 57835 right, the one with the Transformers?"

Waspinator slowly nodded "Yea..." Patch-up grinned. "So all we have to do is find either Vector Prime, or a Space Bridge!" Waspinator nodded. "Those are good ideas, but the first one is on Cybertron, and probably dead, and the second one, which would give us a better chance of accessing our first option, requires us to have the right technology and parts to modify it."

Patch- up didn't seem fazed by this. "We'll cross those bridges when we get to them, so for now, we find a base of operations to work and live in." She pressed a button on her arm and pulled out a holographic map. "The nearest area of civilization is currently 20 miles away, so we better start moving." She started scuttling her way out of the cave. "We'll also have to disguise ourselves if we don't want to be gawked at, or worse, Destructors find us" Waspinator sighed as he exited the cave behind her.


	2. The Date

Note: I have decided to do a lot of editing to this chapter, mainly because I had missed a LOT of details

...

(42 hours later)

The unlikely duo were now just outside the small town. where they were reading the sign "Welcome To Jasper,Nevada, The Entertainment Center Of The World"

Waspinator snorted at that."Doesn't look all that entertaining don't you think?" He asked looking down at Patch-up, who was currently wearing black shorts, a white tank top, and was sitting in a wheelchair. She had also shrunk her height down to 6'1 Her skin was now a light brown. She shrugged "Doesn't really matter to me, just a long as we can find a place to live" Waspinator merely nodded. He was wearing red shorts, a grey t-shirt, and black sunglasses. His hair was short, and blood red, while his skin was albino was now standing at an imposing 7'3. The two of them made there way through the town where they were met with odd stares by the local humans."Damn humans, mind your own business." Waspinator whispered.

...

Waspinator now found himself in the night walking home from a grocery store with his arms full of bags after Patch-up gave him a credit card and a long grocery list, and told him to buy food. After asking her why, he received an angry glare until he put the pieces together himself, she WAS half human after all.

As he was walking down the street, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. In the parking lot of the local hospital was a woman by the front of her car with the hood popped open, apparently having car troubles. She looked as though she was 20, possibly 18, had short, raven black hair, had pale skin, and was wearing long dark green pants with a light green shirt.

Following the goodness of his heart, Waspinator moved to assist her. When he was about 10 feet away, she noticed him and called for his help. Waspinator stopped just in front of the car where the woman had to crane her neck to look at him. "I noticed you had car troubles and came over to assist you Miss..." Waspinator trailed off. The woman smiled at him."June Darby, though most call me June" She looked down at her car engine and frowned slightly. "I was hoping you would be able to help me with my car Mr..." Waspinator allowed himself a small smile. "Call me Warden, and I'd be more than capable of fixing whatever..." He trailed off as he noticed something from the corner of his eye.

"I don't suppose you would happen to know the man with the rather large machete and tomahawk approaching us by any chance?" Waspinator said, having noticed someone approaching him. June's eyes widened in shock and horror and looked over to where his eyes now were.

The man approaching them was 6'2,had long, spiky, black hair, a grey t-shirt with a skull on it, blue cargo pants, Caucasian skin, and brown eyes which were glaring at the two as he approached with the aforementioned weapons in his hands, both of which were metal. June whispered in fear. "That's my boyfriend" Waspinator himself was now glaring at the man as he stopped in front of him, while June was hiding behind Waspinator.

"What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend you bastard" he snarled out. Waspinator narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the man, having noticed the brute smelled of alcohol. "Merely about to fix the good lady's car, though since you made your presence known,I couldn't help but notice two things about you: One, you smell like a bar, and Two, The woman seems to fear you." The man roared in anger as he yelled back at Waspinator. "Fuck You!" He swung the machete in his right hand at Waspinator, only for the Archangel to catch it with his massive hand, and snapped it in two with just his thumb. The drunk was about to swing the ax at him, only to be punched in the face and sent flying back about five feet, clearly out cold.

Waspinator turned around to look down at June to see her staring at him with wide eyes. "I suppose I should hurry along with the repairs don't you think, probably before your now ex-boyfriend wakes up?" June merely nodded.

20 minutes later

Waspinator grinned as he closed the hood, the engine now rumbling contently. He walked over to the side of the car where June had her window rolled down and was beaming at him. He bent down to meet her eyes. "I do hope you you enjoy the rest of your night, and if your boyfriend ever discovers where you live," he handed her a piece of paper with his phone number on it.

"You just simply call either me or the local law enforcement." Without warning, June leaned over and pecked his cheek while placing a note in his shirt pocket. "Thank you for helping me out, I can't thank you enough...though I suppose spending the day with you tomorrow around 6pm would be a start." She said, smiling before backing out of the parking lot, leaving a bewildered Archangel standing there, his groceries lying next to him.

...

Waspinator shook his head as he stepped into the two-story house him and Patch-Up currently resided in, having been forced to defend himself as five separate muggers 'tried' to rob him.

He retaliated to their failed attacks by 'relieving' them of the full use of all five of their hands.

He looked to his right to see that Patch-Up was sitting on the rather lavish couch, watching TV, specifically "Deadliest Warrior". She turned away from the program to see Waspinator and smiled. "Nice to see you finally come home, what took ya?" Waspinator sighed as he set down the groceries. "Nothing much, helped a woman out by fixing her car, after knocking out her aggressive boyfriend, and then gave me her address and phone number. I then had to remove the fingers of five individual muggers, like I said nothing special". But Patch-Up was grinning at him like she had just struck gold. "Got the ladies number, address AND an invitation to her home you say?, what was her name?"

Waspinator raised an eyebrow at her attitude before replying "Her name was June Darby, I believe she's a nurse for the local hospital." Patch-Up had risen herself from the couch and was looking at Waspinator expectantly. "And what do you think the two of you are going to do together?" Waspinator opened his mouth to answer, but paused. He really had no idea what the two of them were going to do once he arrived, perhaps talk? He shrugged his shoulders.

Patch-Ups smile was replaced with a slight frown. "You do know what she wants to do with you right?" Waspinator shook his head, causing her to face palm. "I'm pretty sure she fell in love with you dumb-ass, or do you not know what love is either?" she said, glaring slightly at the giant, who looked rather puzzled. "What is this 'love' you speak of?" he asked innocently. Patch-Ups right eye twitched violently before she sighed. "I'm going to teach you about love, or die trying." Waspinator was about to comment that but was grabbed by the left arm and got dragged down the hall. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He groaned.

(The Next Day)

Waspinator sighed as he looked over the new suit he was wearing,hand-tailored for him by Patch-Up herself. The suit was a button style with a blood red color with a golden yellow undershirt and tie to go along with it. The buttons were of a shiny silver color, shaped to look disturbingly like human skulls, with the top button a ruby red color. The golden tie itself was clipped on by a tiny gilded warhammer. "Are you sure this is required? It doesn't seem that much of a big deal." Waspinator asked. But the engineer waved him off and continued to look upon her creation with great contempt. "I assure it's fine, as I'm confident that your friend will also be wearing something nice." Waspinator gave the suit one last look before sighing. "Fine, I'll wear it, but you better hope that June doesn't think I look ridiculous or I'll kill you." Patch-Up merely grinned.

...

June Darby smiled slightly as she looked over the apparel she decided to wear for her day with 'Warden'. The clothing she decided to wear was a blue, free flowing dress that showed a reasonable amount of her cleavage and flowed down to just above her knee's, and ruby red high heels with little roses on the tips. Her hair itself was tied back into a pony tail with a red scrunchie. All in all, she looked pretty. As she was admiring herself in the mirror, the front door rang. June paused in what she was doing and looked at her bedstand digital clock with the time being 6:00pm. She allowed a small grin on her face to appear and walked over to the front door. She opened the door to reveal it was indeed 'Warden', though she did a double take when she got a good look at him.

Standing before her was a well built man that stood a whole foot taller than her, while wearing one of the strangest suit she's ever seen in her life. Waspinator stood there with an uneasy smile and nervous, but calculating eyes that watched each and every single one of June's actions. "So far so good" he thought. A small cough brought him out of his thoughts. He refocused on June who now had a smile on her face.

"You look dashing" Waspinator grinned and returned the compliment."And you look just as charming" June blushed at that, though she kept her cool. "Are you ready for our night out?" She asked happily. Waspinator shifted aside and gestured to outside, while offering his other hand to her. "After you madam." June gently grasped the giant hand held out to her, allowing Waspinators scars and callouses to brush against her smooth palm. As the two of them walked towards Waspinators car, (which looked exactly like the Insurgent from GTA IV, painted black with a red hood).

...

June nervously twiddled her thumbs as they approached the restaurant,which happened to be Masa, one of the most expensive, no, scratch that, THE most expensive restaurant in America, and the only reason there's even one here in little old Jasper, Nevada is because of Las Vegas next door. (How in the HELL was he able to afford reservations there?) she thought. She look towards 'Warden' who was looking back at her with concern while trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Is something bothering you Miss Darby?" He asked.

"I'm just wondering how you were able to afford reservations to this place." Waspinator shifted slightly. "My friend insisted that, even though I am more then capable of covering the costs for this kind of place, she paid for the reservations, as a thank you for helping her buy a home here."

June eyes widened slightly. "Your friend got the two of us reservations for the most expensive restaurant in America, just because you helped her buy a house here?" she asked skeptically. Waspinator snarled slightly "The one selling the houses at the time was incredibly racist, as well as the fact for some inexplicable reason, he hated handicapped people." June's jaw dropped. "How can somebody be so cruel?" Waspinator sighed "It boggled my mind how rude the man was. After having to listen to him insult my friend for two minutes, I wanted to-oh look we're here."

June turned to see that they were just outside the restaurant, luckily with no line. The two of them stepped out of the car and walked arm in arm together towards the establishment, but little did they know they were being watched.

From the rooftops, Patch-Up watched as the two and sighed happily. "Another job well done." Rearing up on her mechanical tentacles, she began scuttling home.

...

Inside the building, Waspinator was cringing at the bright colors and lavish decorations that covered the interior. "Might as well have used flashing neon paint, I think my eyes are vomiting right now."

The two of them approached the heavily mustached waiter, who did a double take at Waspinator before quickly recovering.

"I assume you two have reservations for tonight?" he asked.

The two of them nodded, and the waiter showed them to their table, though Waspinator had to be careful not to break anything as he sat down. After a minute of waiting, another waiter appeared, ready to take their orders. While June simply ordered a nice steak, and Waspinator a plate of mushroom alfredo pasta, he realized something.

He had ABSOLUTELY no idea how to eat, let alone how to swallow.

(Ohhhh crap.) He thought, "Now I'm starting to wish I paid more attention to those eating lessons." He looked down at the utensils below him and gulped. "This is going to be a looooong night" he thought.

...

"Well that was...interesting." June said nervously. Waspinator merely grunted in response.

To say that eating was a rather surprising sensation for Waspinator, would be an understatement. He was so startled that he actually choked on his food, though fortunately, he didn't need to breathe, but that didn't stop June from attempting the Heimlich Maneuver on him. After two minutes of panic and confusion, Waspinator called for the man who cooked his food. Much to the chef's dismay, Waspinator accused him of poisoning his food(Which surprisingly, after a quick food analysis, the chef actually did),punched him square in the face, paid the check, and left with a bewildered June Darby in tow.

"Why don't we just pretend that incident never happened and go see a movie?" Waspinator suggested. June nodded in agreement.

The two of them drove to the local movie theater, where they bought tickets to The Dark Knight

As they sat down and watched the movie, Waspinator felt his anger from earlier disappear as he sat down in the leather seat. "It's amazing what humans can think of" he thought.

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt something bounce off his head. Confused, he turned around to see a thick bearded man, just behind his, holding a beer bottle.

Realization dawned on him immediately.

"Why don't ya get your fat ugly head out of the way so I can watch the movie?" The man said

Waspinator tried calming himself down, but what the man said next made him snap.

"Hey, lady ditch this fucker for me and I can show you a REAL good time." He said, a perverted smile on his face.

June leaned closer to Waspinator, while the Archangel in question calmly stood up from his seat, grabbed the man by his throat, and tossed him out the door...from the middle row.

As soon as the giant sat back down in his seat, June grabbed his arm and held on to it tightly

...

The two of them were just outside of June's house, walking towards the front door.

"I..uh..had a fun night Warden" June said. Waspinator looked down at her and smiled slightly. "I'm glad to hear that June, though I wish the night could've gone better."

June waved him off "It was fine, certainly not the worst date I've ever had."

When they made it to her door, Waspinator stepped aside so she could open it. "I hope you have a good night Miss Darby." he said politely. As he turned to leave, June reached up and cupped his face with one hand. Silence rang on by as the two stood, with Waspinator unsure of what to do next.

That was the case, until June kissed him on the lips. Waspinator hesitated for a moment before closing his eyes. The two embraced each other for several minutes, until June let go to speak.

"Please stay" she whispered.

Waspinator looked down at her in bewilderment before nodding.

"Alright."

The two of them enter June's house, hands clasped against one another.


	3. The Sleepover

Author's Note

After a while, I decided to update this story, mainly because I'm waiting on reviews for 'Omniformer: The Coming Storm' to write up the review chapter, and I just did my version of Jack's Curse, so hope you guys enjoy :)

...

The inside of June's home was just like what he expected from a nurse: clean to the point of sterility. The walls were an emerald green color, nice to look at, but not too flashy. To his left was a medium sized kitchen with what looked like redwood cabinets, and on his right, the dining room with a birchwood round table, with matching chairs.

He walked past these rooms, and into the living room, nothing special about it, a large glass coffee able, comfy looking couch, and a sizable television, he was about to examine what looked like a portrait of June and her parents, until the aforementioned nurse coughed slightly, drawing his attention towards her.

"I er, hope you like the place, I haven't cleaned it in a while" June said nervously.

Waspinator's eyes darted over the three rooms again before he spoke.

"It's nice" he said, though he couldn't help but feel uneasy as to why he was still here. He mentally slapped himself at that. He was WASPINATOR, the Archangel of Strength! He knew no fear!

"I can't help but wonder as to why I'm in the confinements of your own home June"

June did a double take at this, having clearly not expected that answer. "Well, I just, I kinda, well, I didn't want to be alone tonight" She stuttered out nervously, her face having taken on a rose red blush. Waspinator may not understand humans all that well, but he was no fool. "There's something more to it then that I suspect" Waspinator said, his blazing eyes meeting Junes.

The nurse sighed in defeat, before sitting on the couch. "When I met you yesterday, I couldn't help but feel that you were...different, much more different then the other men I've met in my life, and you've proved that to me this day, you're gentle, compassionate, a gentleman, your not afraid to speak your thoughts, and you're definately not afraid to stand up against those who would be against you"

Waspinator let this sink in for a moment, before speaking. "You're right, I am different, I've spent most of my life in war, wondering when my skills and strength's are going to be finally beaten by someone better"

June's eyes widened at that. "You're a soldier, well, I suppose that does explain the incident with my ex-boyfriend"

Waspinator snorted at that. "That's just what I normally do, protect the innocents from the bad people, especially pretty people like you" He said, while trying out one of the compliments Patch-Up taught him.

The nurse blushed at that. "That was cheezy, but sweet at the same time"

The giant just shrugged. "My friend taught me that line, in fact, she helped me out in getting ready for this night, she even made the suit herself"

At that, June eyed the shirt skeptically. "I never knew anyone with such a...particular taste in clothing.

"Well, Patricia was always a bit of an oddball in the engineering corp, but I suppose that's what made her...her"

June raised an eyebrow. "You two served in the military together?"

Waspinator nodded. "Of course, its how we met each other, I saved her life on more then one occasion, one of which involved a hidden bomb, and the loss of her legs"

June winced. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-"

"It's fine, in fact, she sometimes makes a joke out of the situation"

June chuckled slightly at that, while sinking herself further into the couch. "So how long have you served?"

"I honestly can't remember, in fact, I fought for so long that, I actually ENJOY combat now, so I suppose that makes me what you'd call a...sadist I believe, but I suppose that's not a good thing is it?"

June shrugged. "I'm just a nurse, not a psychologist, though I have to ask, why are you so tall?"

Waspinator hesitated at that, not sure of how to answer that. "I'm not sure, I always was the tallest of my brothers and sister"

He pulled out a picture from his pocket to show June, the picture having been modified to show the five Archangels without their armor, and with different skin colors.

"They look nice, I hope to meet them one day"

"I don't think that's going to be possible"

June looked startled at that. "Are they..."

Waspinator shook his head. "Missing, I've got no idea where any of them are, so as far as I know, I'm the only one in my family left that's still alive"

June sobbed a little at that. "I'm so sorry"

Waspinator nodded, before sitting himself next to June, who edged herself closer to him. "You ever thought about raising your own family Warden...having kids of your own to play with and nurture?" She spoke, the last part she said while blushing.

Waspinator looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

June looked at him hesitatingly. "I...want to have a child with you"

It took Waspinator five seconds to understand what June was saying to him. He slowly placed his right hand around her shoulder. "Wouldn't this be...too early of a time to do such a thing?" He asked cautiously.

"Maybe, but after two years of dating, I just want someone nice to settle down with, someone willing to raise a family with me, you understand?"

Waspinator slowly nodded. "Maybe, but this is my first date after all, so I wouldn't know"

"First date? I figured someone like you would've had ladies swarming all over you"

"They tend to be discouraged by my height, eye color, and tendencies for violence"

June chuckled, before wrapping her arms around Waspinator's chest, while leaning her head against it "Once they get past those, they get to learn about the big ol' teddy bear that you are"

The Archangel groaned, if Patch-Up learned about this, he'd never hear the end of it, not to mention his reputation would be ruined. "Perhaps, though I still think this is too early, maybe...next week, same time?" He asked.

June finally relented. "Alright, next week is fine, but is it ok if you stay over here for tonight? Not that I'm insisting of course"she asked, the last bit a little too hastily.

Waspinator pondered on this. Here he was, being offered to spend the night with an incredibly beautiful woman, a chance that most men would kill for, though the Archangel himself didn't know that. "Sure"

With that, June guided the big guy toward the bedroom, where he found himself standing in a room with only a single bedroom, which was odd, seeing as how he expected to be sleeping in a seperate bed. "I don't understand, where am I...supposed...to..."

He failed to finish his sentence, because when he turned around to face June, he found himself staring at the body of a woman in her prime, clad in nothing but a black bra, and matching panties. June smirked at his reaction, before moving closer to him, swaying her hips as she did. "Just because were not having sex, doesn't mean I can't be comfortable"

Waspinator idly nodded, his mind going over billions of thoughts, all of them wondering why humans had to be so difficult and confusing to understand.

...

Comments and Constructive Criticisms are welcome.


	4. Secrets Revealed

With a roar, Waspinator brought his hammer down on some poor Destructor, the deadly weapon completely turning its targets head into a gruesome pancake, sending metal, blood, bone, and brain matter splattering all over the place. Waspinator was currently in charge of a task force numbering at only three million, his force being part of a much larger one numbering at one trillion, whose current task was to cleanse the influence of chaos from universe 1244131466. Right now, he was on a forest world, where the demons had dug themselves in real deep, not that it mattered to him.

With one deft swing, he swatted away five other Destructors that tried closing in on him with glowing purple swords, and then pointed his hammer at another group, causing bolts of lightening to shoot out the top, frying them with lightening, and their bodies being instantly vaporized, while also pulling out and firing a strange, golden pistol, taking down six more Destructors, their heads being popped off by golden bolts of energy, sending bits of metal and burnt flesh everywhere, while their necks were instantly vaporized.

He watched from the distance, his troopers take on a couple more Destructors, guns blazing, though their progress was mad slower by a bunker, armed with what appeared to be a machine gun, throwing out dark, purple blobs of energy. With a sigh, he raised his hammer into the air, and slammed it down, causing a shockwave to ripple towards the fortified position, he watched as the shockwave ripped the bunker a new one, causing it to shatter apart, allowing the Protectorate troopers to swarm the bunker, their red armor glistening under the blue sun.

He turned away, and walked on forward, the only thing in sight being trees, grass, and a city in the distance. "Archangel Waspinator, me and my group just took down a fortified bunker, and we'll be at the city within an hour, maybe two hours" he spoke, having pulled out a small disk.

A hologram of a Protectorate appeared, this one an Archangel, due to the symbol on its neck, a spear surrounded by three overlapping circles at the top. Its armor was, instead of the usual Protectorate red, was staunchingly pink, with red trimmings on the shoulders.

"Copy that Waspinator," it spoke out, its voice that of a female. "my team will also be at the city within three hours, though teams 1-200 are still being held up by armor, Archangel Jocastu out"

With that, the hologram disappeared, leaving Waspinator standing alone. He turned to the troops aprroaching him from behind. "Alright Angels, move out!" he shouted, causing them to pick their pace up into a sprint. With a satisfactory nod, he moved onwards.

Soon enough, he and his team reached the outskirts of the forest, where they saw a massive city just a mile from them, where massive guns made themselves known from the dark purple wall that surrounded the city. He scoffed at it. "All right boys, here's what were gon(BOOM!)"

He was cut off when several explosions took out multiple squads around him, sending bits of red armor and golden blood everywhere. "AMBUSH!" he shouted, while his troops scattered. he raised his hammer into the air, its head crackling with energy, before being slammed into the ground again, sending out a pulse of electricity across the ground, revealing several, cloaked walkers, their hulls shaped similiar to that of a truck, though instead of treads, they had six legs, while on their back were three barrels, mounted on a turret., some of which were smoking.

With a snarl, he kneeled down, ducking under three more energy blasts. He then jumped into the air, bringing his hammer down on one unfortunate tank, his hammer smashing into its front, causing it to flip over, where Waspinator caught it, and tossed it into another tank, the two armored vehicles being enveloped by a dark purple, fireball.

He turned towards another tank, only for his vision to be enveloped in darkness as he took a direct hit from one of the tanks.

...

Waspinator's eyes slowly opened, revealing that he was in June's bed, where the women in question was lying across his chest, her arms wrapped around it, while her head was snuggled up under his chin. Outside, the sun, was only just starting to make itself known, its rays of light being only just visible.

He groaned softly, the dream he just had was one of his first first missions in his long campaign as an Archangel, while also being the first ever time he encountered Destructor stealth mechs. It wasn't fun.

For them.

He turned his head to the right, and saw his reflection in a mirror, his short, military cut, fiery orange hair, his albino white skin and blood red eyes, with no irises, his strong looking chin, and his long, slightly cone shaped head. He turned his head back towards June, who was still sleeping, a small smile being adorned on her lips. As he stared at her, he felt a strange, tingling sensation build up inside him, though all it did was confuse him, why did he feel this way when he stared at her?

He mentally shrugged, he would probably figure it out as time passed on.

His thoughts were interrupted when a shrill beeping enveloped his hearing. He glared at the alarm clock on his left, its beeping making him want to smash it. A yawn drew his attention away from it, as he looked down at June, who was slowly waking up.

"6:00 A.M already?" she mumbled. She slowly raised her self up and out of bed, her movements slow and sluggish. "Morning Warden" she spoke, her smile returning to her as she looked towards him. Waspinator merely mumbled a "Good Morning" At her. Her smile disappeared as she shut off the alarm, much to Waspinator's gratification. "Damnit, I have to work today" she sighed. "Is it alright if we meet up again Friday?"

Waspinator briefly remembered what day it was, with him remembering that that yesterday was Tuesday, and today being Wednesday. He nodded towards her, causing her to smile.

"Thanks, Warden," She began walking away, only to notice the tattoo on his neck out of the corner of her eye, the tatoo being a spear with three rings surrounding the head. She shrugged as she walked towards the shower, she'd ask him later about it.

...

Wanspinator sighed as he left June's house, while watching her pull out of her garage. He gave her a small wave as she drove away, before sighing. "What am I going to do now to occupy my time?" He casually pulled out his phone, and called Patch-Up, who picked up almost immediately.

"Hey, Warden! How was last night?" she spoke bubbly.

"Fine Patricia, though I was wondering if you found anything interesting do"

"I just hacked into the local police network, and they're currently dealing with a bank robbery on the other side of town"

Waspinator allowed himself a feral grin.

...

Outside the local bank, things were chaos as the police tried their best to reach four wounded officers stuck behind a scrap heap of a police cruisor, and any attempts at moving towards them were met with heavy machine gun fire and grenades.

The police chief, a big burly Mexican with a handlebar mustache was trying his damn best to try and reach the downed officers, but every attempt he tried ended in tragedy. He turned to a small, wiry officer. "How long until SWAT gets here?"

"Five minutes, at the least Esquival"

The chief sighed, while his brain wracked for an answer to solve this problem. He received this answer in the form of what looked like a 12 foot giant stepping out from behind the a van, its left hand gripped on a massive hammer, and on its head a green helmet with a large hammer.

"DO YOU REQUIRE ASSISTANCE OFFICERS?" Its voice boomed out, the force knocking the hats off of several officers. Esquival merely nodded. It strode towards the smoking wreck that the downed officers were using as cover, ignoring the bullets that bounced off his back, while placing its hammer back on its back.

When it reached the officers, it carefully grabbed them all up in its massive arms, and walked towards the police line, where he gently placed the wounded near several waiting ambulances, and strode back towards the bank, having reequipped its hammer. As it strode towards the bank, Esquival noticed a VERY familiar symbol on its neck.

While Chief Esquival had no clue why a 12 foot Protectorate of all things had shown up to help out, he wasn't going to complain, though he did almost pity the thieves on the inside, who would soon be subjugated by the wrath of a divine being.

Almost

...

Franko Bulcheski, was not happy with how things were going right now.

The leader in charge of the robbery was, at this moment, quite annoyed. He had just gotten radio chatter from the front of the bank saying that some sort of...giant was heading their way, and deciding to play things safe, he ordered the trucks that had money in them to drive away, while roughly three dozen volunteers held the line, not that he was going to be a part of it, for he was already heading towards the back of the bank, followed by another four dozen.

He'd be damned if he was going to die this day.

Faint gunfire and screaming drew his attention for the briefest of moments, before he redoubled his efforts on distancing himself from what he woulds soon later realize was the wrath of an Archangel

...

With absolutely no effort, Waspinator kicked down the solid steel doors of the bank, crushing several unfortunate robbers as they landed. He looked between the remaining ones, ignoring the gunfire pelting him, and made his way towards the closest one, a young looking male.

The youth's eyes widened in horror as the 12 foot angel of death strode towards him, its hammer crackling with electricity, but before he could think to move, it grabbed his neck with one hand, and tossed him against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Three more robbers tried rushing towards the Archangel, only to be casually backhanded, their limp bodies making a sickening cracking sound as they impacted several pillars. A young female got too close for her own good, and got a close encounter of Waspinator's foot, sending the woman into the air, her body hitting the ground with a dull thud.

One of the robbers tried firing a grenade launcher, only for the explosive device to detonate harmless against the Archangels helmet, while the angel in question gently punched the pathetic meat sack in the face, nodding in satisfaction as the unconscious form fell to the floor.

One foolish robber tried climbing up the giants leg, only for the Archangel to grab the woman by the back of her throat, and casually toss her into the wall, her body impacting the marble with a satisfying thunk. He whirled back around just in time to catch an RPG to the helmet, the explosive device detonating as it made contact with his chin. The person who fired the weapon smiled as the explosion engulfed the Archangel, only to be disappointed horribly as a giant hand gripped on a golden hammer shot out of the smoke, and slammed into the fool, knocking him unconscious

Waspinator turned away from the crumpling body, and raised his hammer into the air, the head crackling dangerously with power. With the fury of an angry god, he slammed the weapon into the ground, creating a shockwave of electricity that filled up the entire room, causing the remaining thieves to scream in pain until it died down. When Waspinator looked up, he watched as their unconscious bodies fell over, one at a time with satisfying thuds.

"What a disappointment" he said, unhappily.

...

Esquival watched utterly befuddled as the Archangel came back out of the building, while straddled over both his shoulders were about three dozen criminals, all either unconscious, or dead; he sincerely hoped the former.

"The building has been secured Chief Esquival" the Archangel boomed cheerfully, while the officer slowly nodded.

"I see...in any case, thanks for the help Mr..."

"Waspinator, call me Waspinator"

With that, the angel strolled off, moving just fast enough to outrun the reporters that had appeared, before disappearing in a flash of light, leaving behind a very disappointed mob.

...

Waspinator grunted slightly as he was moved from his position, and into his and Patch-Up's home in an instant, where the former was sitting on the couch, holding some sort of device in her hands, a grin etched upon her mocha colored skin.

"The teleporter has proven successful, from what I'm seeing" She spoke bubbly. "Unless you feel as though your missing something on the inside"

The Archangel shook his head.

"Wonderful! I'll begin making improvements now!"

Waspinator simply nodded, and began walking away

"Though..." she started. "When I said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves, I wasn't being sarcastic, and I'm now positive that every government in the world is going to want to get their hands on you, and that's assuming the Destructors aren't here"

Waspinator sighed, trying to hide as a human sucked.

...

Inside a hidden military base, just outside of Jasper, were the governments greatest secret. In the middle of the room was a giant machine, painted blue and red, with bits of silver here and there, while standing nest to it was a considerably smaller, but still giant machine painted orange and white. Given what appeared to be wheels built into them, one could assume they could turn into something else, perhaps a vehicle.

A voice bellowed from what appeared to be an elevator, while an African American stepped out of it.

"PRIME! we may have a problem"

The larger of the two turned to face the human, its expression that of confusion and concern. "What would be the problem Fowler?" it spoke, its voice a deep, baritone.

The man now known as Fowler pulled out several pictures from within his suit, each one depicting a large man wearing a strange, green helmet, though one of them showed a symbol, a spear with three rings around its head.

"Recognize this symbol big guy?"

Indeed Fowler, that is the symbol of the Archangels, the Protectorates elite warriors"

Fowler nodded. "And right now, my superiors are shitting bricks right now, because they know that if the Protectorates are here..."

The one now known as 'Prime' narrowed his optics. "The Destructors could also be here"

The orange machine scoffed at that. "Optimus, that's absurd, the Protectorates wiped out those demons from this universe milennia ago"

"Perhaps Ratchet, but for all we know, they could've returned"

"And if they have, what do you suggest we do Prime" Fowler asked.

Optimus Prime's optics bore into Fowlers eyes.

"Pray"

...

Over a week had passed since the ban robbery incident, and things had died down since then, though naturally, they still lingered.

Waspinator sighed as he knocked on Junes front door, half expecting the night to end the same way it did last time they went out. The door opened, revealing June in a tight fitting dress that had a skirt which only went down to her knee's.

"I assume you know where we're going June?"

The young woman smiled at him. "There's a a carnival on the other side of town I really want to visit, I'll show you the way"

Waspinator nodded, though he couldn't help but feel as though something horrible was going to happen tonight.

...

As they arrived at the carnival, Waspinator noticed things he'd never seen before, including what June called a 'roller coaster', though to him it looked like a high mounted set of train tracks, twisting and turning all over the place. All in all, the contraption looked like a bizarre form of torture to him.

As the two of them went throughout the carnival, Waspinator found himself participating willingly in several activities,(Though he had to put his foot down at the temporary tatoos, he much preferred real ones)one of which involved him going on the contraption known as the roller coaster.

One of the activities led Waspinator to what June called a 'shooting gallery'.

"Step right up folks! All you have to do to win a prize is hit the target and knock it over!" A loud, slightly obese man shouted. Waspinator turned his head to see several 'guns' and single target that was bouncing all over the place in a contained area.

He looked towards June, who was eyeing one of the curiously large teddy bears with the look a child gives a kitten. "How much?" Waspinator asked simply.

"Just one dollar good sir!"

Paying the man the money, he grabbed up one of the guns with one hand and took aim, his eyes screwing up in concentration. With the skill that only a human sniper couldn't hope to even come close to, he nailed the target dead on as the gun he used shot out a small yellow ball, but to his outrage, the neon sign above the target said 'OOPS, TRY AGAIN!'

"Sorry sir, but it looks like you're gonna have to try again if you want to win a prize"

Waspinator leveled a glare on the man that would make most demons crap themselves. He looked back towards June who was looking between the target disbelievingly, and the large teddy bears enviously.

"I have a better idea"

Without warning, he slammed another dollar onto the table, ripped the gun out of its mount, and threw it at the target, completely knocking it off, and creating a hole in the back of the tent like structure.

The man looked at the damage in horror, and was about to tell off Waspinator, but was stopped when the giant of a man glared at him.

"One of the large teddy bears please, a pink one to be precise"

The man, who was sweating bullets at this point, nodded hastily at this, and pulled a large, bright pink stuffed teddy bear off the rack, and handed it to Waspinator, who handed it to June, who gripped it vigorously, even though it was roughly the size of her body.

"Thank you Warden" she called out, though the teddy bear muffled it somewhat.

...

"I had a very fun time there Warden" June spoke, one hand holding onto Waspinator's calloused right hand, and the other holding the large, pink teddy bear.

"You're welcome June, I too had a nice time with you"

As the two of them entered Waspinator's car, June noticed the tatoo on his neck she had seen last week.

"Hey Warden, that tatoo on your neck, isn't that the symbol Archangels use?"

Waspinator shifted uncomfortably at this. "Yes..."

"Why do you have it?"

"And how do you know that Archangels have that symbol marked on them?"

"I'm a nurse, its standard knowledge to know about Protectorate biology"

Waspinator sat uncomfortably as he drove, while June looked at him suspiciously, because for the first time in his VERY long life, he was nervous.

"I...like the symbol?"

"Try again, because you should know better that ONLY Archangels can wear that symbol, its a sign of disrespect if a non-Protectorate wears it"

"...I"ll tell you, but only once we're inside your house, I don't feel particularly safe discussing this in the open"

June nodded, though she still looked at him suspiciously.

...

June opened the door into her home and walked inside, followed closely by Waspinator. She gestured him to the couch, where he sat down without argument, while June pulled a chair from the kitchen and sat down in it in front of the Archangel. Waspinator shifted uncomfortably under June's scrutinous gaze.

"Well?" She asked softly.

Waspinator sighed before speaking. "You caught me, I'm an Archangel"

June blinked in surprise at his forwardness. "Wow, I didn't expect you to be that...blunt"

"What'd you expect?"

"Fair point"

Waspinator leaned back in the couch, his eyes never leaving Junes.

"My name is not Warden, it's Waspinator, and I've been trying to avoid the attention of the Destructors"

"Destructors? I thought the Protectorates were winning"

"We were, and in the final days of the war, we had the demonic basterds backed into a corner. Unfortunately for us though, we underestimated them, and got caught in a surprise that launched most of our forces scattered across the multiverse as far as I can tell, with no way back to our home universe. And as far as I can tell, I'm the only Protectorate here besides Patch-Up"

"Who?"

"I told you about her under the guise of 'Patricia' and everything I told you about her was true, she is handicapped"

June sighed at this. "And so the Protectorates have been...defeated, while the Destructors rampage about unchecked I presume?"

"To put simply, yes"

June leaned back heavily into her chair "God help us"

"You know perfectly well why that won't work"

The nurse looked into Waspinators eyes again. "So why are you doing this, the dating I mean"

"Patch-Up suggested it to me, thinking that I needed a hobby to pass the time while she tried to find a way to get us home, and during that time, I've come to develop...feelings of affection towards you"

His eyes traveled downwards. "Though I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have to take up a new activity"

Waspinator stood up slowly from the couch, and moved towards the door. "I'm sorry to have kept this a secret from you June, I hope we can still be friends"

As he got within a foot from the kitchen, a soft, gentle hand gripped his. Confused, he turned around, only to have June jump up, wrap her arms and legs around his torso, and kiss him fully on the mouth. Waspinator stood there befuddled, until a hidden passion took over, and he returned the kiss. The two of them remained locked to each other, their lips never leaving the others, except for air. After about twenty minutes, June broke the embrace, a soft smile adorned on her beautiful face.

"I'm not mad Warden, I just wanted to know if you truly loved me, and now I know that you do"

"So what now June?"

The nurse's smile had turned completely predatory in a nanosecond.

"I was thinking that I get to show you how humans procreate, if your..." She nudged her hips closer to his. "Up to the task"

Waspinator merely nodded.

...(Warning, Lemon ahead!)

Waspinator had guided the two of them to her bedroom, where they quickly began on removing their partners clothing, with Waspinator removing Junes dress, and her hitching down his pants. Once the two were completely naked, June flipped herself over so that perky bottom was waving itself in the Archangels direction. "Just slide it right on in" June whispered.

Waspinator cautiously edged his erect member until it was centimeters from Junes womanhood. He sighed, before easing his member into her, slowly and carefully, causing June to moan out loudly. Once he was fully sheathed, he slowly pulled himself out until only the tip remained, and pushed himself in again. He enacted this rythmatic pattern at a horrendously slow pace, while the nurse in front of him squealed slightly with each thrust, her womanhood having tightened up significantly.

He bent himself over forwards, and gently cupped his large hands over June's breasts, and squeezed them gently, causing the nurse to cry his undercover name out. As he worked her from behind, June started meeting him at the halfway point by slamming her hips backwards as Waspinator thrusted forwards.

Soon, June clenched herself around Waspinators member as she climaxed, her orgasm causing her to scream slightly, while Waspinator climaxed with her. June collapsed, her limbs having buckled underneath her, while Waspinator laid himself onto her back, his hands still around her front, squeezing her breasts.

Soon, the two of them fell asleep together...and happy.

...

Comments and Constructive Criticisms are welcome


End file.
